Problem: In his language class, Brandon took 6 tests. His scores were 78, 77, 78, 90, 79, and 90. What was his average score on the tests?
The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $78 + 77 + 78 + 90 + 79 + 90 = 492$ His average score is $492 \div 6 = 82$.